Into the Light - Part 2
by Silver Phoenix
Summary: Hermione and Harry flee the hell that Hogwarts has become, running into the Forbiden Forest, but their are far from over...
1. Chapters 10 - 11

__

**Authour's Note: **Okay, the fourth part of my rather long story. There **IS** Harry/Hermione in this part, so quit your whingeing about it!! 

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Hermione, Ron etc are J.K.'s . Felicity & anyone else you don't recognise from the books are mine.They are © & ™ of me. **DO NOT** copy them,

****

Into the Light

__

Chapter Ten.

They ran & ran. Never stopping to look back, or to think about where they were going.

__

You can run…oh yes, you can run…but you can't run forever! I will catch you, and I will kill you! That's a promise!! the evil voice ran around in circles insideHermione's head.

"Harry…." Hermione puffed.

Harry stopped running & turned to face her. "Do you want to stop?" he asked her, worried. "I.…I… I mean…are you tired?" he fumbled. _Good one, Harry_ he thought to himself. _You can win her heart by fumbling out words. Dammit! Just tell her how you feel._

"I….I'd like that." Hermione was touched. He was worried about her. You idiot! she thought angrily to herself. _You can't hold this off forever! _"Harry?" she asked him after a few moments.

"Yes Hermi?"

"Ummmmmmm…is your arm okay?" she stuttered. 

Harry looked at her for a few seconds, before answering her. "I…I…guess." 

"Just…be careful with it Harry. That pain-killer charm won't last forever."

Harry smiled at her. "I will. Don't worry." He told her reassuringly. "I'm just going to give this place the once over. Make sure there aren't any little things we don't want to come across around here. If it's okay, I'll also have a look around for a good place to lie down." he said.

Hermione smiled. "Okay." 

As Harry turned around to have a look, Hermione was only just restraining the fact that she wanted to go & throw herself on him._Great one, Herm._ she thought to herself as Harry looked around. _Why can't you just bloody tell him?! _Hermione sighed. _Because you can't. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he rejects me. What if… _she cut herself off_. What if what? What if he rejects me? So what?! What if he does feel the same way & I never know because I'm too afraid to ask? _suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hermione!! Over here!!" Harry yelled. "I've found a dry place where we can lie down."

She sighed again & walked over to where he was standing.

**********

Hermione walked towards Harry. ""Where is it?"

"There's a dry clearing. Nice & flat…"

Hermione walked up beside him & looked around. She was surprised at seeing such a large clearing within the Forbidden Forest.

"Big isn't it?" Harry looked at her & grinned.

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Yeah. Big."

"Have a look around. See if you can find a good place to set up a fire."

Hermione nodded. _As if I know where to set up a bloody fire! I'm not a bloody Boy Scout! What the hell do I know about…_

"Hermione! I've found a great place for a fire!"

Hermione sighed again & shook her head. "I'll never bloody be able to get my thoughts sorted out while Harry's over there being a bloody Boy Scout." She muttered to herself. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked her.

She spun around, nearly falling over in laughter. "Nothing," She said. "Just you."

"Oh?" he asked. "How so?"

Hermione fell into another fit of giggles. "You're just so…so…"

"So what?" he asked her.

Hermione looked up, so she was looking directly at his eyes. "I…I…I don't know. Funny?" She stuttered. _Damnit! Why did I have to be looking directly into his eyes?!_

"is that a question or a statement?" he asked her. She looked directly at him & smiled. Harry cocked his head to one side, carefully studying Hermione's face._ God…she has pretty eyes. No, not pretty…beautiful. Beautiful eyes. A beautiful shade of jade green. _

Damnit, why does he have to look at me like that! Actually…he does look kind of cute when he does that. Wait! What the hell am I saying?! Am I saying that I like him or something?! Actually…thinking about it…he is kinda cute when he looks at me like that. Hermione thought to herself.

They both smiled at their thoughts then both looked away, embarrassed. 

__

What the hell am I saying?! Hermione yelled at herself, angrily. She sighed inwardly. _What I feel. I haven't liked Harry since third year for nothing. When we saved Sirius & Buckbeak the hippogriff that time, we became so much closer. I hope he feels the same way…_ Hermione looked up again to meet Harry's eyes. He looked worried. Really worried.

"Herm, are you okay? I mean…you know…" he looked at Hermione in a way that made her want to melt. 

__

He must care about you to be so concerned. That look isn't something that you just give a friend. Hermione thought to herself. "I think I'm okay…" she said. "considering the circumstances." 

Harry didn't look convinced. _Don't be embarrassed you twit! Now you just have to say 'I love you, Hermione.' & you have it over & done with. Why can't you do that? _Harry sighed inside himself. _Because you're a coward. You're afraid of rejection. _he thought, disgusted at himself. "It's just I worry about you, Hermione." He told her, embarrassed. Hermione was about to melt & smiled. Harry gave her a dopey grin & then quickly looked down at his feet, embarrassed. 

Hermione smiled at him. "I know you do."

__

Chapter Eleven.

Night quickly fell, & Hermione & Harry both felt tired, hungry & cold.

"You think we could light a fire?" Hermione asked Harry hoarsely.

Harry looked around. "Probably." He told her. "We'd need to get some fire wood though."

Hermione looked around her. "Where from?"

Harry looked behind him. "Well, remember that little grove we found when were in fourth year?"

"You mean the one we weren't supposed to know about because we shouldn't of been out here at night in the first place?" Hermione asked him, grinning.

Harry burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's the one. It's about a kilometre away from here. Well, I can remember there was a great stock of permanently dry wood 'cause of the overhanging trees & a number of little berry bushes in the middle of it."

"And wasn't there a little fresh water creek running through it as well?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"You can remember the way?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Here," Harry held out his good arm to her..

"Thankyou." She took his hand & he lifted her up off the ground, bring their faces very close. They both turned a very bright shade of red.

"Oops, sorry Herm." Harry laughed nervously.

"Ummmmmmm, that's okay." She replied.

"Uhhhhhh, it's this way."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "Oh, right. The grove." Hermione said, remembering what he was talking about.

Harry put his hand on the small of her back & directed her in the direction of the grove.

**********

The kilometre to the grove actually turned out to be three kilometres, & Hermione was exhausted after just half an hour of walking.

Finally, after over an hour of walking, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "I thought you said it was only a kilometre away." Hermione snapped at Harry.

Harry looked at her, & she immediately felt guilty.

"Oh Harry… I'm sorry I snapped at you. You're the one who's injured & all. I'm sorry…"

Harry laughed, cutting her off. "don't worry about it, Herm. It's just…well, we were further to the east than I thought we were." Harry told her, using his wand to make a compass materialise out of thin air.

"So…how long until we get to the grove?" Hermione asked him.

"Hmmmmm." Harry said, looking down at the compass & then at his watch. "About…half an hour? No, sorry, 20 minutes."

"Oh. It's just we've been walking for well over an hour & a half already &, well, I'm really tired &…"

A loud rumbling sound erupted from the sky above them, followed by a light pattering sound.

"Awwww shit!" Hermione yelled, exasperated. "Why the hell does it have to rain when _WE_ are outside & freezing in the Forbidden Forest! Why can't it rain when Voldemort is outside or something!" 

It started to come down more heavily & Hermione could feel her waist-length hair & clothes stick to her body. _Great. Just GREAT!_ Hermione thought, aggravated. _I'm cold, tired, hungry & at the end of my patience & what happens? IT STARTS TO BLOODY RAIN! MAKING US COLDER & MORE AGGRAVATED! _

"I tell you what, Harry. Next time I hear Voldemort is heading our way, I'm getting out of there as soon as I hear of it." Hermione yelled over the thunder in Harry's direction.

"Good idea." Harry commented dryly.

"Jesus! When I find Voldemort, I'm gonna bust his ass! When I find that slimy little…"

A low buzzing came from behind the two teenagers & they both spun around.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning cracked directly behind Hermione. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Hermione screamed, jumping up into Harry's arms.

Meanwhile 30 centimetres away from Harry's feet, the bolt was quickly singeing the grass & starting a rapidly growing fire.

Seeing this, Hermione squealed again. "Ohhhhh shit!" she screamed. Still in Harry's arms, she yelled "What do we do now?!" 

Putting Hermione down gently, he paused for a few moments. "Ahhhhhhhhh, well, what about we RUUUUUN!!!!" he yelled.

Hermione bolted as soon as the word left Harry's lips. Harry ran after her.

"Which direction?" she asked him. 

"Left! Left!" He yelled. "Oh my god!" Harry suddenly yelled. "The tree! The tree!"

Harry grabbed onto Hermione's arm & pulled her over in his direction, stopping her from a head on collision with a very large, very heavy oak. But he still couldn't stop her from falling over on top of him.

Suddenly, a horribly disfigured & blood-covered figure burst out from the ground in front of them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Did you miss me?" 

"No…" the two teenagers gasped. 

It was Lord Voldemort.

"Voldemort!" Hermione gasped. "But…but how is that possible! That fall you had would have crushed any normal…"

"Yes, but I'm not a normal wizard am I?" Voldemort said in a high-pitched cackle. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve & yelled "_Boderfanilis!_"

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry asked Hermione in a whisper.

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know, but it's obviously not something we want to encounter."

Harry hardly had time to let that knowledge sink in when he heard a low, dangerous growl from somewhere behind him.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOGRRRRRRRRRR!" 

"Uh-oh."

The creature leapt out of the bushes & headed straight for Hermione…

__

Author's Note: Okay, okay. So I've taken a long time with this & it's only two chapters. Anyhow…I had to stop this part here 'cause I think that the next part will** PROBABLY** need a little bit extra. Anyway…please review & **NO FLAMING!!**


	2. Chapters 12 - 13

**__**

Author's Note: Okay people, here is the next instalment. Sorry it's taken so long between parts, but I've had a severe case of writer's block recently. Anyway…here it is…Into The Light part 5! When you have finished it, please review, or send feedback to [hermione_harry_shipper@hotmail.com][1]_ and **NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!** (I don't take any notice to flames anyway.).._

Into the Light

**__**

Chapter Twelve. 

"Oh shit!" Hermione yelled as the beast lunged at her throat.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort cackled. "One down…one to go…" he said, looking joyfully at the fact that his…beast…would rip Hermione's throat out any moment.

And all through this, the rain still pelted down unmercifully, stinging Hermione's eyes & face. And if that wasn't enough, the circle of fire around Hermione's feet wasn't dying down quickly either.

"Heh heh." Hermione laughed weakly. "Nice…uh…whatever you are. Nice beast…" Hermione stuttered, trying to walk back from the slobbering monstrosity in front of her. Hermione looked around desperately, trying to find some way out or some way she could stun the animal, giving her time to get out. She was about to give up when her toe hit something hard. She looked down & saw that it was a fallen branch that was among the other debris on the burnt ground. Then, an idea hit her. _I just hope this works._ Hermione prayed. She picked the branch up & put the tip of it into the fire, causing it to light. _Well, they say that animals are afraid of fire. I just hope this one is too… _

"GRRROW…" The animal looked at her hungrily & was about to pounce when Hermione waved the torch directly in front of its face.

"YEEEEEP!!!!" the animal yelped as the torch singed it's nose & most of it's facial fur. It frantically rubbed it's burnt face with its paws, trying to get the ash out of its eyes.

"Hermione! Run!" Harry yelled frantically.

She didn't have to be told twice. As soon as the beast was one the ground, she bolted, jumping over the fire in a place where it was reduced remarkably on height because of the rain that was, by this stage, coming down so heavily, that any rivers in the area would probably flood.

"Ahhhhh…think you can win Hermione?" Voldemort asked. "So, you defeated my beast, but you ain't seen nothin' yet! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort cackled evilly. _"Grenilis!"_ he whispered, icily. 

"Now even _I_ know what that one means." Harry scoffed. "That's a spell Lupin taught us."

"Yeah, but can you remember what it means?" Hermione asked him.

"Uh-huh."

"What does it mean then?"

"It means that if we don't haul ourselves out of here within the next 15 seconds…"

Harry's explanation was interrupted by a low rumbling sound that was getting louder by the second.

"…we are going to get squashed like marshmallows!" he yelled, just as the huge boulder came into sight over the hill above them.

Hermione screamed & Harry grabbed her hand & pulled her along as he ran. They were running fast, but the boulder seemed faster.

"If we don't get out of the way, we are going to get squashed!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey, what's that sound?"

"It's the boulder, you idiot!" Hermione yelled impatiently. 

"No, not that sound." Harry said. "_That_ sound…"

Hermione heard a sound. It was much louder than the sound of the boulder. It was a sort of loud, whooshing noise.

Suddenly, the ground stopped in front of them, forming the edge of a cliff. More than 30 metres below them was a fast flowing river. Hermione looked frantically at the boulder that was closing in on them. "Harry!" she yelled. 

But Harry had already figured it out. _If we stay here, the boulder will squash us. That's a 100% chance of dying. But if we jump, I know it's a 50 metre drop, but we still might have a chance of surviving…_ "No time…" Harry yelled over the noise. "Just JUMP!!"

"Wha…"

Hermione didn't get time to finish her sentence as Harry pushed her off the edge of the cliff, towards the water below…

__

Chapter Thirteen.

"AHHHHHHH!" they both yelled as they got nearer & nearer to the water.

"Harry, shut your mouth. If we hit the water with open mouths we'll swallow it & it'll get into our airways." Hermione yelled so that he could hear her.

He nodded & they both shut their mouths just in time.

SPLOSH!

The mother of all bellyflops!

The two waterlogged teenagers surfaced, exhausted but alive. 

"Oh great! We might be alive, but _HOW THE HELL_ are we going get out of this bloody thing?!" Hermione spluttered angrily.

Harry looked around to see if there was any land they could get out onto, but all he saw were the steep sides of cliffs. "If we just go with the flow, it'll eventually take us to somewhere where we can get out."

Hermione sighed. "Well, at least we aren't in the north-east river."

Harry gulped. "What's so bad about the north-east river?" he asked her.

"Well, it's the one that has the north-east waterfall, of course." she told him.

Then a rumbling sound hit Hermione's ears.

"Oh dear…" she said. "We are not having a good day, are we?"

"Nope."

KAFWOOSH!

"AHHHHHHH!"

They were whisked down the steep waterfall & then everything went black.

***********

##### Hermione awoke to a number of drops of very cold water dripping onto her head.

****

"Ohhhhhhhh." She groaned. "What a headache."

"You're telling me." Harry replied. 

Looking around, Hermione saw that they were in a cave. Rocks & icicles__lined the floor & ceiling. In the centre of the floor there was a pool of water that was almost purple when you looked at it. But what was most beautiful, were the crystals that poked the water in the very centre of the pool.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked in wonderment.

"Behind the waterfall." Harry answered.

Hermione looked behind her & saw Harry. He was standing up; the reflection of the water on his face made him look almost ghostly.

"Behind the waterfall?" she asked in amazement. "But…but…that's almost impossible!"

"I know." Harry said. _Wait for it…she'll come up with the solution right about…now!_

"The current must of pulled us in…" Hermione mused.

__

Knew it… Harry thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Just you…" 

Hermione bit back a smile. "What about me?"

"I just know I'll never be lost when you're with me." He told her.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Very funny, Romeo."

"Yes, I am funny, but only for my Juliet." Harry said dramatically.

They both burst out laughing until they realised what he had said. 

They smiled at each other. "So, uh, where do you want to go now?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Well we could…" Hermione paused.

"What? What?" Harry asked frantically.

"Dumbledore told us to go & hide in the Muggle world. Even if he did find us, Voldemort wouldn't attack us. He isn't strong enough yet. He also wouldn't risk his power being known until the time was right for him." Hermione mused.

Harry nodded. He knew all too well that Hermione was right. "But _where_ in the Muggle world?" he asked her.

Hermione sighed & shrugged. "I don't know, I don't kn… " She stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait! Of course! We'll just blend in with the Muggle teenagers!"

"How we gunna do that?"

"Hmmmmm." She thought. "Well, we'd have to access our Muggle bank accounts before we do anything. Then, I suppose we'd find a place to live, preferably an apartment because it would be cheaper."

"Then what?"

"Enrol in a Muggle high school, I suppose." She said, simply. "To be able to hide amongst them easily. Try a big school…"

"And make sure it is one that gets good marks of course." Harry cut in.

Hermione laughed. "I'd settle for just reasonable marks, actually." She said. "With all this crap happening, the last thing I'm worrying about is school marks."

"That's the spirit!" Harry said sarcastically.

"We'd have to go for a big school to be able to blend I though." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We could just sort of disappear…" Harry remarked.

"Yes. But we would have to make sure that we were far away from family, friends or anyone else that would know us enough to recognise us." Hermione told him.

"Oh, that's a real shame." Harry said in a sad tone. 

"Why?" Hermione asked. 

"I _really_ wanted to go & see the Dursley's. I was _really_ starting to miss them…" Harry said sarcastically.

They both burst out laughing. 

"You know what really sucks?" Hermione asked Harry after she had stopped laughing.

"What?"

"We haven't had anything to eat or drink since we left Hogwarts."

##### "Well, you want to go find something?" Harry asked Hermione. 

****

"Okay." Hermione said, getting up. "WHOOOA!" Hermione slipped on the wet ground & lost her balance, but she found herself not on the ground, but caught in mid-air. She opened her eyes & saw that Harry had caught her.

In a static moment of electrical tension, they felt their faces draw closer to each other…and into a long, passionate kiss.

**************

They needed to come up for air after a while, & they looked deep into each other's eyes while they were catching their breath. And in the others' eyes, they both saw the same thing: wanting. Wanting for the other. Needing them to survive…

__

He wants you…You can see it in his eyes…he needs you…

She feels the same way…she needs & wants you as much as you want & need her…

"Hermione…"

"Shh, Harry. Don't speak. Just act…" she told him.

Harry picked her up & carried her over to a dry spot in the cave & lay her down.

"Come here…" she told him, & she started to work on his robes… 

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: What a cliffhanger! Yes, yes, I'm MEAN aren't I?! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Next part is **MAJOR HHR**!!_ Just forewarning you. I also don't know how long this story is going to be overall. It might turn into a novella or something…but I dunno. Anyway, next part coming soon! _

****

   [1]: mailto:hermione_harry_shipper@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Into 

The 

Light.

__

Author's Note: **July 1 2000:** Hi people! It's **finally**up! The sixth part of "Into the Light"!_ Sorry it's taken so long but I've had a lot of schoolwork and assignments and stuff. I don't know how long this story will go on for. At least two or three after this one but don't quote me. I would also like to say that I don't do sex scenes! Maybe I will when I'm older, but until then, absolutely not! Send all feedback to _[hermione_harry_shipper@hotmail.com][1] ._ Thanks!**** _

****

Into The Light

__

Chapter Fourteen.

Minerva woke up in incredible pain.

"Unh…" she groaned. She rolled over and used a fallen table as support to get to her feet. She pushed her hands to the small of her back and stretched. Against her flesh, her hands felt wet. She pulled them up towards her eyes and saw that they were covered in blood, but there were no cuts or gashes on her hands.

"Ohhhhh…" she gasped as she craned her neck to see her back. There was a deep gash and there was blood everywhere. "How long have I been out for?" she asked herself aloud.

"About twenty-one hours."

Minerva spun around to see Lupin standing behind her.

"Twenty-one hours?" she asked, bewildered. "Oh, Remus…" she said. 

"It's okay, Minny, it's okay." Remus said as he drew her into a tight embrace.

"Ouch!" Minerva cried as Remus squeezed her too tightly around her back.

Remus drew his hands away to see that they were covered in blood from Minerva's back. 

"Oh, sorry, Minny. I didn't realise that you were hurt."

Minerva turned around to show him the wound.

"Oh, Minny!" Remus cried. "What happened?"

"I was hit in the back by one of Voldemort's blasts." She explained. "Straight in the back."

Lupin looked troubled. 

#### "Remus, what's wrong?" Minerva asked, a little worried. Remus was not an emotional man at the best of times.

****

"Dumbledore, he…" he started to say, but stopped.

Fear washed over Minerva. "What about Dumbledore?" she asked shakily. "What has happened to him, Remus?" 

Lupin sighed heavily. "He was…he was killed by Voldemort. He's dead, Minny. He's dead."

__

Chapter Fifteen.

Hermione awoke on the ground to find that Harry was not lying beside her. 

__

He's probably just getting a drink. she said to herself. _Making love can make you thirsty._ she laughed to herself.

She smiled and grabbed her clothes and robes and pulled them on. 

"Harry?" Hermione called. 

Silence.

Hermione frowned. "Harry?" she called again.

Silence.

Hermione was frightened now. "Harry?" she whispered fearfully. 

Outside she heard a muffled thud and a slight yelp of pain.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Full of fear for her boyfriend she ran through the wall of water and fell into the deep water underneath the waterfall.

*****

##### Hermione came to on a strip of sand on the riverbank. She was further upstream than she had been before. She looked down at the water current has calm and gentle. And it looked as if it had been that way for more than a couple of hours.

**__**

I don't get it. Hermione muttered to herself. _How could this weak current possibly have carried me upstream…?_ she paused and looked upstream._But exactly how far upstream did it_ _carry me?_

She got shakily to her feet. "Harry?" she squeaked.

"GRRRRRRRRRR……" the was a low growl from behind her and a low hum.

Hermione gasped and spun around, all tiredness forgotten.

WHACK!

Hermione was down on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her. She felt hot breath on her neck.

"Having fun, Hermione?" said a voice in a low drawl. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Hermione spun around and jumped to her feet. She saw that she was no longer by the stream, but in a dark, dungeon-like place of some sort.

"Where am I?!" Hermione demanded. "And where's Harry?!" 

"This is simply a dream, Hermione. You could call it a warning." Said the voice.

"A warning? A warning for what?" Hermione demanded, scared.

"A warning of danger ahead, Hermione." The voice said. "You must be careful. There is something ahead that you must be alive for."

"What 'important event' would that be?" Hermione asked, aggravated at the voice's cryptic nature.

##### "You can't know too much at this stage, Hermione." The voice told her. "It would ruin what is to come. Just trust your instincts and lay low for a while. It is up to you and Harry to save the Wizarding world."

****

Back in the cave, Hermione woke with a start.

TO BE CONTINUED…

   [1]: mailto:hermione_harry_shipper@hotmail.com



End file.
